Kylo
by tengokunotobira
Summary: Upgrade version. Kylux with love, as always.
1. Chapter 1

To someone, who said "Kylux is dead" – well, it's not. The story isn't a crossover, but the general idea is from L. M. Montgomery's book. Reviews are welcomed, as always!

 **Ben of Green Gables**

 **1\. Finders keepers**

Luke Skywalker was on the way. For someone who didn't leave his home for ten years, a ride to the town located 40 miles away was like a great journey.

 _What a sunny morning…_ He thought while driving old flying pod slower than a snail _. Weather perfect for work in fields. I bet Leia is hanging laundry now. Ah, dear sister and her crazy ideas. Who would have thought, that some day she'd convince me to one of them. What a woman._

Yet he was used to agree to whatever she wanted. So now he passed the gates and took a passage to the aerodrome. If everything was alright, there should be a shy, poor orphan, waiting ready to be a consolation for a couple of oldies.

Yes, Leia decided, they need a 'new hope' in their empty estate… and life. They were both over sixty years old, so they required help. Especially with housework. She also dreamed about giving some abandoned child a shelter and an assurance. Two weeks ago they asked via holograph link with orphanage for a quiet, polite, teenager girl.

That's why today Luke Skywalker was scouting around airport, looking for young lady with golden locks and small suitcase. It was how he imagined her. Unfortunately, there wasn't any girl at similar age, but Luke was patient man. He sat on a bench, checked up the sky while putting hands into loose sleeves.

"Nice weather, isn't it?" He tried to strike a conversation with an adolescent sitting next to him. There was no answer, but he didn't mind. "The suns are shining high at this time of the year. They're warming whole planet." Again, no word from his companion. "Are you waiting for someone?" He asked directly turning his head toward him.

The young man looked nervous and unhappy. Luke noticed, that he wore black used robes. From under the hood slipped heavy raven locks surrounding his rather extensive face with prominent nose and numerous moles. _Well, mother nature didn't blessed him with beauty_ , Luke assumed. _Or will he become a swan one day?_

"Yes, I am." The youth spoken up while old force user forgot, what was he asked about.

"Ah, right… Who are you waiting for?" Luke smiled supposing some girl's name will be the answer.

"I never met this person." Raven haired boy let down his head.

"Hm. Then how do you plan to find her or him?" Force user was surprised. "Do you even know how that individual looks like?"

"No, I don't." Short, tense response. But Luke loved to dwell on a subject.

"Then, what will you do?"

"I'm waiting." His voice was really deep.

"Huh?"

"Maybe that person will find me." Full lips whispered rather hopelessly.

"Where are you from?" Luke sounded interested.

"From Helepolis. And from Yavin earlier. Well, originally from Chandrila. I was born in Hanna City…" He bit his lips as he revealed to much.

"That's a long way indeed…" Luke hummed. "Why are you here now?"

"I… I didn't choose this place… Just… they sent me here." He seemed to be embarrassed. "You know, the orphanage. They put me into ship, _et voilà_ , here I am. They said, man named Skywalker will take me to my new home."

Luke stared open at him. _That impossible. It should be a girl! Not an enormous juvenile with past darker than his hair and clothes. It has to be some mistake… But what to do now? Send him away? An orphan? No way. That would be cruel. So…_

"Well, I think, I'm the man you're waiting for." He rose up and pulled his hand out. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

The teenager's eyes widened in disbelief. He furrowed thick brows, but got up and shook the other's hand.

"Nice to meet you, master Skywalker. You can call me Kylo Ren." He introduced himself.

"Is this your name?" Luke doubted.

"No…" Boy said carefully. "My name is Ben Organa, but I prefer to be called Kylo. It's more… suituable." He ended dramatically with odd hand gesture.

"Well, Ben… we are, just who we are. There is no need to be someone else." Luke was slightly amused by this awkward presentation. In the end he guided this lost child toward his pod.

 **2\. Cards on the table**

Leia Skywalker nearly fell from her chair.

"Are you insane?!" She hissed at him. "What have you done! You brought home some suspicious type who is impersonating an orphan! He might as well be some minor delinquent!"

"But he's not… There's a band on his hand from Helepolise Orphanage." Luke interrupted her calmly.

"Oh, what do you know…! You and your… premonitions! Please, look at him!" She shouted.

"He looks fine. He is just… big."

"I think, I'm going crazy. We wanted a girl. A girl! Little, tender girl, not a masculine mountain of muscles, which will murder you while sleeping!"

"Leia, please, he will hear you."

"He should! How dare he…"

"Dare to what, Leia? To be, who he is?"

"…"

"I told you. He is a good boy."

"For force's sake, brother, you're talking like you know him for ages!"

"Well, that's how I feel…"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Dear sister, let's look at it another way… We needed someone to help us. Fate gave us a gift we maybe don't fully appreciate now. But... he is strong. He will be a great help at field labour."

"Luke, I need someone to share my chores at the house, like gardening and cooking. Can you imagine him threading a needle to sew buttons?! Because surely I can't!"

"He is emphatic and sensitive under his thick skin. And also a fast learner. I taught him how to ride my pod and he succeeded."

"You… what?!" Leia went pale.

"In addition he can read and write. We should send him to school."

"Oh, enough of this! I don't want to hear about it anymore! Tomorrow you will bring him back to the airport and put him into a ship to Helepolis."

"Leia, don't be such a…"

"Zip! I said! We don't need him. He is useless."

"I don't believe in what you say. Let's talk again tomorrow."

"I don't want to see him here tomorrow!"

"Leia, please be reasonable…"

"ENOUGH!"

A glass on table broke in half. Brother and sister looked at each other, then at Ben standing at the doorstep. He was furious.

"I heard every word!" He shouted.

"I told you to speak quieter…" Luke complained at his sister.

"I don't need your disdain!" He looked at Leia stormy. "And I especially don't need your compassion!" His eyes aimed at Luke this time. "I suspected from the start it had to be some mistake! No one asks about seventeen year old emotional wrecked teenager! There was no chance somebody would take me! Yet they sent me to you! And now you said, you don't need me! FINE! I will go! There is no need to be impolite, you know?! But that's ok, I'm used to this! Everywhere I go, there is no place for me!"

The tears started to roll down his cheeks. His face was ugly grimaced and he clenched his fist. He dropped his head and went quiet. Leia and Luke were shocked by this unpleasant outburst. He turned and left the house. His large silhouette vanished in the darkness.

"That was…" Leia started.

"Yeah…" Luke sighed worried. "Great fear I sensed in him. And unknown power."

"I sensed only a hurt toddler. What a temper. Well, well. I'm wondering, who his parents were."

"Are you sure, you never gave birth to some Han Solo's child…?"

Leia took that as an insult and went out. The mention of her beloved melted her usually cold heart.

She heard sobs before her eyes localised him. He was sitting on the grass holding his head on knees encircled by his arms. His half-empty bag lied behind him. Even though his body was big, now he looked small and miserable. Leia kneeled next to him and hugged him tight. He froze.

"My son, I shouldn't act like that. I'm old woman, so I'm supposed to be wise, yet my words were nothing more than poison. Please, forgive me. We should do as Luke said. We talk about this all tomorrow. Come with me. There is a warm bed waiting for you upstairs. The room is somehow girly, but you know… we expected… never mind. Tomorrow we remove all the pink stuff."

Ben discreetly dried his tears and nodded. It was hard not to cry, but he tried. He clumsily grabbed his bag and let Leia drag him back to the house.

 **3\. Goodbye, summer.**

For once his life turned out to be gracious to him. Luke and Leia decided to keep him for good. He still didn't believe his luck. The old force user tried to convince Ben to call him and his sister 'uncle' and 'aunt'. That was something new. He worked hard at harvest and even harder on himself. Now, when everybody knew about his short temper, he trained at ability to tame his fierce personality. Leia appreciated his effort. And she used to bake delicious apple pies.

A month after his arrival to Green Gables, he started to attend to jedi-church. Luke preached sermons there sometimes. Ben listened about the force and its connection with every molecule of universe. Among other members of the community was also an energetic tomboy, Rey. She was always doing something funny and was scolded by her caretaker, Amilyn Holdo. That purple-haired witch was constantly giving him goose bumps. Rey tried to convince him, she is not that bad, even if she made her wear dresses. Rey preferred trousers because climbing on trees was easier then. Ben and the young teen befriended quickly.

At the beginning of September he would go to school. Ben looked forward to it with anticipation. Rey reassured him, that it will be fine. She already knew all kids from neighbourhood.

"…and then Poe was like _what?!,_ and that was so killer-comical, ya know!" Rey babbled about her friends again. "Hey, did ya throw out that pinky lace curtain from your room already?"

"Yes, I did, why?" Ben sapped dry ground. Luke asked him to prepare a dewatering ditch.

"Oh, pity, I was going to put that in Poe's pocket instead of handkerchief." She stuck her tongue out. "If a whole class ever saw it he would probably die of shame."

"Not nice." Ben swiped with shovel.

"Yeah. We always put each other in troubles, ya know. It's a harsh friendship!" She laughed sitting on fence. "Oh, I bet this autumn Hux is going to take part in classes again. He will be having his hands full."

"Who is he?" The first time Ben heard about him.

"The son of our local doctor. He's always helping other kids with maths, because he is smart."

"Eww, it sounds like he is a bookworm."

"Oh, no, he's cool! He's two years older than you. But he had a gap year, ya know."

"Ha? The golden boy didn't pass his exams?"

"Ha ah! No way in hell! That will be funny, ya know. His father was on a mission and sent him to his siblings in Dantooine. But yesterday Finnie saw him in apothecary."

"Rey, you ugly gossiper, stop talking behind people's back." Finn appeared with large package.

"Speak of the devil!" Girl giggled. "What do ya have there?"

"Business for Ben's auntie." He looked meaningfully at his colleague.

"Oh, shit." Ben already knew.

"What? I wanna know too!" Rey's eyes were flying from one to another.

"Beat it to your home, sunny child." Finn gave her stroke on head.

"Fellows, where ya're going?!" She yelled. "I wanna see it too!"

Thank the force, she didn't follow them. Ben didn't need her laughing while trying new clothes on.

Couple of days ago, Leia dug the heels in and lead him to a tailor. Finn's mother took his measurements and promised to finish his attire before the school starts.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." Finn greeted Leia preparing last portion of jam. "I'm bringing the delivery from my mom."

"My, my, Finn, you grew up so much!" Leia wiped her hands. "Ben, let's see! Can you go to your room and change into this?"

"Yes…" somehow Ben wasn't pleased.

"Need help?" Finn asked him. He already knew, that collars and cuffs were horrible to button up.

"I'll appreciate that."

They went upstairs. Ben tossed the bundle on the linen and started taking off his shoes. Finn was looking around the room. Besides the bed, small desk and wardrobe there wasn't any furniture.

"Quite Spartan. You don't like paintings on walls?"

"Well... Usually I don't mind, but there were hanging so girly pictures, that I got rid of them. You can take a peep, they are still in the bottom drawer. Somehow I was afraid of throwing them away, aunt Leia may actually like them."

"Yeah, they are soooo lovely. They sweeten your black moods, such excellent contrast! You definitely should hang them back." Finn joked.

"Maybe in next life." Ben finished with his clothes. "How does it look?"

"Not bad." Finn nodded. "Although it's kinda weird seeing you without black hood, in white shirt instead." He added honestly. "Do we have a mirror?"

"Downstairs."

Leia was delighted by Ben's new look. She prattled never ending compliments and straightened up his collar. Finn was chuckling behind the table. He helped Leia bring a mirror from her room. Ben had a chance to look at his reflection. He didn't like it.

His black robes masked all his imperfections. Now the shirt set off his wide shoulders and it's colour didn't go well with his light complexion. His biceps stretched the thin material when he tried to loosen up the tight collar. Trousers weren't any better, even if black. They were clinging his muscular legs and combined with the top made Ben look bigger than he already was. In addition, his hair…

"Yes, we have to do something about it." Leia guessed his thoughts. "I wonder, you probably don't want to cut it…?" She demonstrated scissors with her fingers.

"In short hair I look odd." Ben dropped his eyes.

"Well, some things can't be helped. But you can't go to school with your hair down. You should tie them up."

For Ben it also wasn't a brilliant idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**4\. Of monsters and men**

Like he predicted, Rey laughed hard holding her stomach. Ben felt absurdly stupid and was so grateful his male friends at least tried to keep a straight face. Poe said that condolences are due to all of them as long as they wore white shirts. None of them dared to comment Ben's pony tail.

"Rey, you look like a comedienne!" Finn caught hem of her dress.

"Hands off!" She struggled.

The truth was, they all looked a little funny. Rey's wild hair was hobbled in nice plait and her nails were clean. Poe tried still to look casual, so he rolled up his sleeves and opened the last button. Only Finn was presentable - no wonder, his mother was a seamstress.

They stood in front of school and Poe gave them reading of what grade they were this year. It seems Ben was on the same level as Rey, although she was younger. He wasn't surprised, at least he missed two classes while changing orphanages. Poe and Finn were a level higher. They went into the building already arguing who will be better this year. Rey was sitting on dyke and Ben pressed his back against the wall, busy with counting small clouds above his head.

"Look, there he is!" Rey walked up to Ben and pointed at someone.

Next to main path stood adolescent with creamy jacket carelessly throw over his left shoulder. Girls in lacy dresses crowded him like if he was some idol. His red hairs was perfectly slicked at one side. Ben observed his profile with little pang of jealousy. The ginger had nice nose, at least half the size of Ben's. The other turned his head slightly as he sensed someone regarding him.

Ben caught up a glint of amusement in icy-blue eyes aimed at him. Raven haired man had unpleasant hunch that he was inwardly laughing at his up-do.

"Yup, that's _general_ Hux." Rey watched Ben's reaction with sly smile.

"Do you like him that much? He is rather very ordinary…" He lied, obviously.

"Everybody likes him, silly. Ya will be liking him too." Rey pushed him toward the entrance. "It's time."

There was only one classroom, so all younger children were sat down on one end, and older on the other. In the middle there were white screens separating the two parts. Miss Padme was welcoming students with big honest smile. She was a French teacher and was also taking care of small kids in class. Rey and Ben joined Poe and Finn. The trio of his friends in unison picked up separate desks. Ben was ready to sit next to Rey, but a bald teacher appeared from nowhere.

"My son, delinquents have to sit apart of everyone, in other way they bother the rest of class." Mister Snoke grimaced. "Find another seat."

So Ben, liked it or not, choose one of the desks near the blackboard.

"That's Hux's place!" Hissed some girl behind his back. "You can't sit here!"

"I don't mind." The redhead walked in. "Little company doesn't kill."

 _Damn, he really is good looking!_ Ben watched him openly. _Wow, he is really… unique…_ Hux thought at the same time his eyes trace dots on other's face.

"I'm Hux." He offered a hand. "And you are…?"

"Ben Organa…"

"But he likes to be calling 'Kylo'!" Rey barged in while Ben squeeze the other's hand. "Ben, you are near the same height as him!"

"Did you land face into some peppercorns, Kylo?"

That was all, when it came about Hux being nice person. Ben let go of his hand ready for sharp response, but he didn't make it on time.

"Alright, class, everyone in their seats." Snoke's voice creaked through the hall. "Let's start. I expect, you will be working hard to improve your grades this year. I also want to present to you your new classmate, please, stand up, Ben Organa. Thank you. Armitage, I expect from you to take good care of him, while he is not on as advanced level as you are. Today's lesson will be about…"

Snoke continued but neither of the two was listening him.

" _Armitage_?" Ben chuckled. Hux's pretty nose and chin only went higher.

"Look at his ears…" Raven haired boy heard from behind. Of course, those nasty girls of Hux. They whispered quite loud.

"Grandma, what big ears you have…!"

"…and what a big nose!" They giggled.

It didn't help the ginger was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Ben felt his face and outstanding ears burning, though Hux didn't say anything more.

 **5\. Lasting days**

Ben liked his life in Green Gables. He enjoyed going to church every Sunday to listen Obi Wan and meditate. But school was something different. He was agonising there, sitting with his grand rival. The maths was too easy for both of them, so they were bored and pestered each other, while Snoke flaunted over some simple questions. For Ben, English was bigger problem. He could read and write fluently, but he lacked vocabulary as he didn't have many books and hardly ever talked to someone before he met Leia, Luke and Rey. He constantly mistook more complicated words which was source of class amusement. The worst happened when Snoke asked him, why on earth did he spill an ink on his notes. Ben was just put out by Hux and accidentally poked the bottle. Now he had to excuse himself before the teacher.

"I was just mad about Hux and…" He couldn't finish sentence because of his every classmate's giggling. Hux restrained himself from smiling, but his lips trembled. Ben's face and neck went red when Snoke gave him charitable look.

"You should say ' _I was mad AT Hux_ ', you see, because in other way you imply, that you are rather in love with him."

"Don't worry, just stand in line." Hux said in low voice flicking some imaginary dust from his arm.

"I will, only to wipe off your appalling smirk." He barked quietly while cleaning his desk.

"Ah, you did it again. You mean appealing, don't you?" The redhead always had the last clever word.

That's why Ben didn't feel self-confident at school. He was little clumsy, and younger brats always used it against him and then they were running with screams. The other story were Hux's cheerleaders, like Poe used to call them (with justified amount of jealousy). Those four girls' favourite thing was messing with Ben's books and writing stupid rhymes on desks or the wall in the backyard. Nothing more complicated they were able to come up with. But it was frustrating, every break reading some new doggerel like ' _Ugly Ben cant count to ten_ ' or ' _Roses are red and Hux is to, Ben, he is to good four siting with you_ ', all spelled very ill.

"I'm fed up with it!" Ben kicked a rock while walking back home with Rey.

"Oh, come on, some of them are even funny, ya know!" She shrugged off his humors. "Did ya hear, what Hux said to Phasma on our physical training?"

"I don't want to know that!" Ben yelled.

"Well, but I'll tell ya either way, it was too good to remain without echo."

"You pest."

"He said, that today he'd remind himself multiplication table calculating your moles!" Rey snorted.

"Funny like hell." Ben didn't really pay attention to his looks and knew well all his beauty shortcoming. It was magical how Hux, in one phrase, could ruin his good mood. Ben was angry at his every mockery, but what's more, he felt also very ugly for real.

"Surely he is after your beauty spots. I think he likes them." Rey narrowed her eyes.

"Surely you're ill and babbling nonsense." Ben grumbled while pulling his hat deeper on his ears, what looked ridiculous because of his ponytail. "It's cold! Is it always so cold here in winter?" He asked in disbelief.

"Boy, the winter isn't here yet!" Rey explained. "Wait for snow and temperatures dropping below 260 K! We're going to slide on sledges, ya know!"

Ben went home. Luke was warming himself near the fireplace. He smiled above his pipe at young man.

"How was school?" He asked like he always did.

"Not bad. Professor Snoke caught a cold and we had silent-lessons with miss Padme. Next month we will also be having literature with her."

"That's good. A book is great companion on long evenings." He reached for a tea mug, but his bionic hand shivered and the liquid spilled on the floor. "Ah, what a mess I did, Ben, pass me some rag…"

"No need, I already have…" Leia dried the floor in quick moves.

"These days my hand tend to crash… But don't worry…" He added seeing his sister troubled face. "It doesn't hurt." He joked lightly.

"You old geezer. Ben, get yourself a chair and eat."

After dinner his aunt went to feed porgs at poultry-house while he and uncle drove banthas to the barn. Late at evening, Luke put on the table some mysterious piece of metal. It looked like a holder for something.

"It's a light sabre." Luke turned it on. Green laser lightened the room. Ben was totally captivated by this device.

"How's it working?" He was curious.

"The light source is crystal. You controll it using your force." The sabre buzzed lightly while he moved it. "Tomorrow you will start your training with Obi Wan. It doesn't mean you can neglect meditations, remember that."

"Yes, master Luke!" Ben beamed.

"Brother, what did I say about the weapons at home?! Get out with it!" Leia shouted at him.

 **6\. Double trouble**

 _Gosh, school again._ Ben was sitting trying to focus on his task. It wasn't easy since all he could think about was another lesson with Obi Wan. Learning how to use a light sabre was his favourite activity. He could light it without a trouble already, which was great achievement in such short period of time. Next coming proper holding and… something tugged his hair.

Hux was pretty bored by listening Snoke's lecture about biology. He didn't find anything special in reptiles, so all the time he was trying to catch Ben's attention. In vain. The warrior on his right (Hux was thinking about his muscled companion) was captured by some complicated thoughts. The redhead had to take radical steps.

He faked stretching and let his hand find itself behind Ben's shoulders. He pulled hard one of his dark waves and quickly took his arm back, pretending to be busy with his notes.

Ren got up suddenly ripped out of his thoughts. Luckily, Snoke was writing something on the board already. Ren turned around quickly while he heard muffled laughs.

"Silence!" Shouted Snoke never averting his watery eyes from the chalk.

Ben was ready to sit, but his sight landed on suspiciously calm Hux.

"You…" He started and Hux chuckled sending him innocent look.

He didn't know why his blood boiled at the moment. Without thinking he raised his leg and kicked ginger's seat. Startled Hux found himself on the floor. He hit his elbow lightly, but girls screamed like he was no less than dead.

Obviously Snoke ripped himself off the blackboard and was transferring his heavy eyes from Ben to Hux, back and forth.

"What happened?"

"He attacked him!" Some girl hurried up with explanations. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I saw that!" The other accompanied her.

"He dashed himself on Hux!" Some other liar added.

"He is dangerous, he could kill him!"

"That's a lie!" Some absolute voice interrupted them. Ben didn't believe his hearing. "Professor Snoke, that was my fault only. Ben acted on his instinct." Hux got up from the floor and straightened his clothes. He shoot a quick glance at Ben.

"Not another word!" Snoke commanded. "You two are staying after classes. Tomorrow I want to see the wall in backyard cleaned. Understood?"

They both said short 'yes' and came back to their desk. None of them darted their eyes to another. The rest of class went silent, even if Rey made rude gestures toward Hux's fangirls.

With the last bell ringing one of the school droids waited for them with two buckets and brushes. Rey was still swearing at some 'pigs' so much, that Pahsma, Hux's friend, covered her mouth with her hand while miss Padme was passing by. Poe and Finn wished them good luck and promised they will wake up at the crack of dawn in order to add some new poetry before the lessons. Ben tossed the brush at them, when Hux snorted.

"Try not to kill each other." Phasma waved on goodbye.

Ben filled his bucket with water and aimed his steps to front of the wall. He sighed and started to scratch the rough surface. Hux soon joined on the other end.

"What was that in class, Kylo?" He brought up the reason of their penalty.

"You pissed me off." Ben simply said.

"I didn't know, I had such abilities." He whistled. "You have rather explosive personality. I wonder, how you behave when you get really mad."

"Listen, can we just finish it and go home?" Ben furrowed.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Hux half-smiled. "So, is simple talk a no-go?"

"Whatever…" Ben furiously brushed a quote about his big nose. " _First you see the nose, then the rest behind it's Ben_ ".

"Listen this, it's funny." Hux cleared his throat. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I can't stand other boys, Finn, I only want you." He laughed out loud. "Sounds totally like Poe."

Ben somehow restrained himself from smiling with effort. Undaunted, the redhead continued.

"The next is even better! Roses are rose, violets are violet, I love you, my piglet. Someone has future in writing poems." Hux looked at raven haired man. "But you don't laugh, you pepper-soiled muffin."

"Excuse you?" Ben misheard.

"Overgrown elf" Hux winked at him. Ben's mouth fell open.

"Oh, come one, Big Foot. You have cribs all over the wall, if you can't come with something brilliant by yourself, dummy."

"Get lost!" Ben offered him his middle finger.

"Coward."

"That isn't even counting! Try something better, you… toddler." He gave up.

"Ha! What a pathetic try!"

"Ginger toad."

"Stray mongrel."

"Putrid fox."

"Teapot."

Ben laughed out loud, so did Hux. After a while, they worked still with unwanted smiles. Silence was stretching between them.

"Kylo, I'm sorry for what happened today." They looked at each other. _His eyes are like blue diamonds,_ Kylo was ready to choke himself for his own thoughts.

"It's all right…" He murmured.

"No, it's not. Your ponytail provoked me." Hux put a hand on his hips, the other with brush aimed at Ben's hair.

"What…?!" Bet touched it. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's looking… very pull-able."

"Some excellent suggestion then?" Ben was angry now.

"Yes! Can I…?" The redhead pointed at his hair again. Ben hesitated.

"Do not try to make me bald as Snoke is." He agreed in the end, because he was curious, what Hux intended to do. He hoped, he didn't have some knife.

"Better sit." The _general_ commanded and took gloves off.

His agile hands teased the black hair out. Heavy locks dropped on Ben's rosy face. Shapely fingers found their way into dark cascades. Hux's palms brushed Ben's ears too. He stopped for a moment.

"You look nice like that." Hux said quietly and Ben's heart skipped a beat. "But Snoke will get a heart attack, if you march into the class with loose hair."

"Maybe it's worth a try then." The younger boy joked faintly.

The ginger smiled. His hands worked quickly and firmly. He pulled together all raven hairs, wrapped them around a couple of times and tangled them in top-knot without hanging tail.

"Here you go." Hux admired his own work. "What a surprise, you look like a humnan." Ben bespattered him with dirty water from bucket.

Today Ben on his road home didn't put his knit hat on in order to keep his hairs untouched. He sneaked into aunt Leia's bedroom and stared back in the mirror. Later he went to bed with his bun still on. He didn't know why he wanted to keep it so desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

**7\. Dreams**

Hux was glad that Ben started to tangle his hair like he did once. It looked manlier and gave the impression of being in control which the force user needed. He still didn't feel comfortable close to the redhead, but their relations changed for better. Since the incident with the chair Hux abandoned completely a group of his female admirers. Now he was hanging mostly with Phasma, much to fangirls' annoyance.

South wind brought cool weather and Ben had to endure it. He was used to warmer climate and it was his first true winter. He felt better inside, under the cosy blanket or near fireplace, than outside in a frosty air. He had the thickest scarf in whole Avlonee. Aunt Leia gave him warm gloves, but their sews cracked, when he curled his big hands in fists. He didn't tell her about it, because he didn't want to see her upset. He knew, she would go to town and buy him another pair, but now Skywalker family couldn't afford it. So he was hiding hands in his pockets. It wasn't that bad, at least until snow appears.

They were sitting again in their usual spots. Snoke went to his siblings in north, so now old nanny Maz was taking care of children. Miss Padme was practicing pronunciation with Rey while other teenagers learn fragments of poems by heart.

Ben stopped on some difficult word and couldn't skip that. He tried many times, but always found himself hanging above this part.

"Shall I read it for you?" Hux's voice was so tempting near his sensitive earlobe. Ben felt his warm breath on his own skin. The ginger whispered straight into his mind.

 _"_ _Romeo: I dreamt a dream tonight.  
Mercutio: And so did I.  
Romeo: Well, what was yours?  
Mercutio: That dreamers often lie.  
Romeo: In bed asleep while they do dream things true."*_

*A fragment of _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare.

"Do you understand it now?" He asked, not moving even an inch.

"Yes, but… it wasn't the fragment I was reading…" Confused Ben managed to cough up, a little embarrassed.

"Armitage, if you have time for chatting, please, read out loud that dark poem about hunting." Miss Padme caught them talking.

Hux stood up and recited whole text. His strong, loud words filled all classroom. Of course, his admirers nearly died from hyperventilation. Ben didn't feel their strange connection any longer. This time he talked to everyone, not exclusively to him, so it wasn't… intimate. " _His twisted jokes, what is the purpose of it?! Certainly he wants to mess with me again…"_ he thought while listening to the ginger.

"That's very impressive, I admit. You sure have excellent memory. You should be working at your voice, you have to use the soft tunes sometimes. Otherwise you sound like a commander on space ship giving orders to soldiers. Even if this role suits you. Ben, yours next."

Ben took his book. It looked so small in his big, trembling palms. He didn't like reading aloud. His voice was as deep as Hux, but also rougher and uneven. He still didn't remember whole text. He sighed and started reading. On the start it was uncomfortable, but he liked the poem, so after a while he declaimed it with passion.

The class was absolutely silent when he finished. Miss Padme was first to speak.

"I think, you surprised us all. You have great potential! I hope I see you in town hall next summer on Avlonee Talent Contest. We have to talk about it later indeed! Well, my dears… Who's next? Poe?"

Ben couldn't focus since he saw ginger's eyes filled with pure admiration. For once he didn't get any sharp comment, because Hux got a tongue-tide. Ben felt proud that he could beat Hux at something. That was very unusual.

 **8\. Every cloud...**

Winter attacked with full force. Snow was falling from the clouds so long that it reached level of people's knees. Road to town was hard now, so Ben had to wake up earlier. The droids looked like worms moving under snow.

At school yard his friends already started snow battle with other kids. It was really funny till some older boys joined. They used very hard snowballs, so younger kids went into the building with tears in their eyes. Poe and Finn didn't remain in debt, but three of their enemies, called Grievous, Jabba and Binks splitted off from the rest and hunted for Ben. They took him by his hood and drag him into large snow drift. They took away his hat and scarf. Those jerks put fists full of snow under his coat and on his hair, so he trembled and was all cold. Ben tried to struggle and fight back, but fat Jabba just sat on his back and it was a game over.

Rey noticed something was wrong, so she ran into the school, while Poe and Finn started aiming snowballs at the terrorist trio. Rey brought Hux and Phasma with her.

"Enough of that!" The general shouted and all of them fulfilled his order. "Jabba, get off him! And you two better get lost!"

Phasma helped Ben, who was freezing. Grievous didn't intend to stop and hit Ben in the cheek with another snowball. Ben went at him suddenly.

"You fucker." He threw him into the snow and sat astride him. His hand cold as ice reached for snow and shoved it straight into Grievous's face.

"Ben, stop it already!" Hux caught his arm not very gently and dragged him aside.

"Mind your own business!" Force user snapped.

The redhead said nothing, just gave him amused look and brushed snowflakes off Ben's coat.

"Where are your gloves?" he asked.

"I never have any!" Ben's impatience was very visible.

"Hux, I didn't know you like him so much!" Binks snickered.

"Is he in your type?" Jabba joined this mockery.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Finn and Poe moved closer to opponents with murderous glares. Ben budged, but the redhead inhibited him.

"Leave it." He warned the force user.

"Come on, General, he is cut out for teasing! Just look at him and that pouty mouth! Yuk!" Grievous pretended to throw up.

Ben was really angry and trembled with shame. He felt the grab of Hux's hand on his arm tightening. He looked, ashamed, into stormy blue eyes. There was an unexpected flash of fury in them.

"You know, when you link his moles you get the ' _I'm a lame sissy_ ' line? It's literally written on his face!" Grievous mocked and Jabba shrieked.

Ben's face went pale while Hux quickly turned around, approached Grievous and punched him hard in the guts. For a moment the other hunched. Jabba and Binks moved away. Shocked Ben grove into ground hoped it was over, but then Grievous roared and knocked Hux on snow. His red hair spilled on white cover. Phasma shouted. For a while he stayed under, but their positions changed dynamically. They furiously struggled into the snow. Hardly thirty second passed and Hux was sitting on top and sent his bare fist right in Grievous face. The blood stained the snow.

"You broke my nose!" Grievous yelled completely surrendered. The other two ran away. "I'll tell Snoke everything!" The injured boy threatened.

"Go ahead, you dick! I'm waiting!" Hux let him go, got some snow and attached it to the cut across his own brow arc.

Grievous walked away sobbing. Phas looked disgruntled.

"Hux…" Ben started reaching for him.

"It's alright." He pushed him away slightly.

"Uuuu-hu, you badass!" Rey clapped his back.

"Rey!" Phasma hissed.

"Yup, that was fast!" Poe grinned giving the blonde no support.

"You moron, he may be in trouble!" Finn shook his head.

"That wasn't necessary…" Ben said quietly.

"Don't worry." Hux waved his hand. "Somebody had to put him in his place anyway. He deserved it."

"But you didn't have to do it, especially not for my sake…!" Ben still felt ashamed of this whole situation.

Poe, Finn, Rey and Phasma suddenly were interested in snow, sky, their boots and even school's building. They started talking to each other and slowly walked towards entrance.

"Chill, Kylo." Hux rolled his eyes dismissively and fixed his hair. "Make yourself presentable before you enter the class."

He stomped quickly through the snow aware that his calm pose would be ruined if he stayed longer under Ben's uncertain gaze.

 **9\. ...has a silver lining**

The day before Christmas Eve was a deliberate time especially for students. In Avlonee it was an equivalent of St. Valentine's Day on other planets. Kids could give small presents to their favours. For certain persons it was very pleasurable day, so long as they were popular. For example Rey was showered with sweets from younger boys, because she was sweet herself and had a good relations with them. Best-friends-forever also could feel self-confident, because they simply were preparing gifts for each other. In this year self-made cards with various hearts were fashionable. So Hux's desk was literally flooded by paper-cuttings love-telegrams from his fangirls. They also argued with each other, which of them made better job, and betted, which of them will get something from Hux.

Ben wasn't that thrilled. He knew, he probably got nothing from no one, excluding exchanging chocolates with Rey obviously. He rather wasn't anybody's world, although most of classmates liked him. Of course he prepared something too, but now he felt stupid because of it. When he was making the gift, it seemed to be excellent idea. Now, in the class full of gossipers, there was no way, he could give that to anyone. He would rather die, than bear this humiliation. So he silently accepted, he won't do it and just waited for end of the lessons.

The event of the day was when Bob Fett took with him red box in diamond shape. Later the very same wrap appeared on Phasma's desk. She opened it and put the necklace with shining stone on her neck. Rey was so jealous and Bob glowed with pride.

The lessons that day were chaotic and based around love and love only, so Hux after rolling his eyes tenth time this day just went home before last bell. He waved to his very dissatisfied girls and marched toward gate. Miraculously Ben stood there and looked at droids defreezing hinges. When he found out that Hux was going to skip last lesson, he felt somehow disappointed. There wasn't anybody near, beside of them two. Ben, against his better judgement and his previous decision, stopped the redhead.

"Hux, can you take it?" He handed him two silver plates on chain.

"Dog tags?" The ginger eyed the gift. "For me?"

"Yup. Someone said you're going to join army after graduating..."

"I am indeed... You made it yourself?"

That was the question Ben wanted to avoid, but Hux was always detecting his blind spots.

"Yes." He admitted looking on everything but him.

"Cool. Thanks." Hux showed his toothy smile.

Ben was totally cooked. Hux walked away, but he turned back as he recalled himself about something.

"Ah, Kylo? Better go to the classroom and check your chair. Happy holidays!"

Ben's eyes followed him disappearing around the corner. He went back to the school little stunned. The classroom was empty, because all students still played outside. He looked at his seat.

There was a pair of fine gloves. They were big enough for Ben's hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**10\. Someone, somehow**

Since Ben learned how to use uncle Luke's old pod, every free minute he had, he spent on flying over fields. Usually he was with Rey and Poe. Finn didn't like this kind of sport so he often left their company.

Yet that day madam Holdo kept Ren at home. Poe also couldn't come and Finn didn't want to come, as always. So Ben decided to go alone. He stealthily manoeuvred the wobbly pod out of barn, started engine and flied away. If he was lucky, uncle Luke wouldn't even notice.

He chose direction of Star Pound. It was very large reservoir stretching for miles. When you stood on the edge, you didn't see its end, only the horizon. In winter it was perfect for flying above, whole surface covered by solid ice. Ben settled the racer near the coastline, front toward the lake. He customised all parameters and checked new drive he set yesterday. The pod was lifted by stabilisation engines first and then it blasted off.

The outtake slammed Ben's back in the seat. He screamed with joy flying across the open area. Ice below him was moving very fast. A herd of vulptexes tried chasing him, but he left it all behind. He noticed silver pod from afar, it was nearing with incredible speed.

Suddenly Ben felt something was wrong. The racer chugged along more than usual and control lights were turning on one by one.

The pods passed each other, but Ben didn't have a chance to signalise his troubles, it was too fast. He couldn't do anything, because whole steering gear was stuck. He just flied knowing he had couple of options. One – he will reach the cliff on the other side, crash and die. Two – the pod will crash on ice and he die. Three – the pod will break the ice and he will die under the cold water. Four – he will jump and probably die. He didn't count on fuel running out, because the tank was full. He doubted he will gain the control back. He decided to jump. He unfastened seatbelt and crawled from cockpit to the side. He couldn't just slide over the back, because the flame from engine would burn him to the dust. He had to push away and land as far as possible. He heard strange rustle. The other pod he passed by earlier evened the speed with his racer.

"KYLO, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Hux blared.

He leaned out and caught force user's belt. Ben was pulled into the silver pod straight onto Hux's lap.

"YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Hux shouted at him again. "Take up the reins!" A command was given. Ben, still in shock, did what he was told. The redhead slipped himself from under Ben's butt and climbed on pod's edge.

"Move closer!"

"Hux, this is crazy!" Ben found out what he was trying to do.

"Do it!" Hux commanded again and Ben finally did.

The older man jumped into Ben's pod. He dove under the rudder and yanked some cables. He knew exactly, what he was doing, cutting the red one. He quickly came back to his own racer. He did it right in time, because Ben's pod started to lowering and slow down. Finally it scratched the icy surface and skidded over. They watched it strangled from safe distance.

After a while they landed next to the inactive machine. Hux, still angry at Ben, disembarked and went to broken racer. Force user overbalanced himself while descending and fell hard on ice.

"Serves you right." Hux glared at him laying. "Kylo?" He moved toward him. "Kylo?!" The ginger leaned over the large body and took off Kylo's helmet.

"I hit my head slightly..." Ben whispered shyly, his breath changing into clouds of steam. "What a fancy goggles you have, Hux." He smiled weakly. The world was spinning and the redhead's eyes were as blue as sky above Star Lake.

Ben woke up in silver racer shortly before they reached Skywalkers' estate. Ben's pod was hauled all the way, thanks to Hux. Nobody noticed, when they put broken racer back and closed barn's door.

"You're sure you're ok?" Hux watched him when they were walking through the alley to the other pod.

"Yeah..." Ben stopped. "Thank you..." He said hoarsely folding his coat. "...for all." He cleared his throat. "For saving my life." He dropped his eyes on his shoes. "And for my uncle's pod... You really do know a lot about flying machines, don't you...? Rey told me, you are going to be engineer and build space ships..." Ben babbled trying to extend the conversation. "I wonder, if you're going to join the army too... Ah, and the gloves from you are..."

"Kylo." Hux stopped him and looked into his eyes. "Please, be more careful. It's all I'm asking for."

"Well at least I never make the same mistake twice..." Ben darted his head away.

"Tomorrow I'm going to look at your racer. I'll ask Poe for help, he likes repairing broken stuff too. I gotta go."

"Yeah... thanks again. I owe you a lot..." Ben's voice was really sad.

"See you." Hux raised his hand in goodbye and walked away. He didn't even make ten steps, when...

"Hux!"

He turned around and Ben almost ran into him. Ben's heart was beating fast. Hux elevated his brows. Ben hesitated for a moment.

"Why did you kiss me...?" He asked directly.

"What?!"

"Why did you kiss me? When I was laying on ice." Ben repeated.

"I didn't kiss you." Hux laughed nervously. "You hit your head."

"Don't lie."

"I do not." Hux was stubborn.

"So, kiss me now?" Ben blurted out.

"What?" The redhead hoped that he misheard.

"If you didn't do it yet, do it now. Kiss me."

"You had a concussion." Suddenly Hux was aware of how close Ben was. And he noticed with horror, that the force user was very little, yet taller than him.

"I'm very conscious now." Ben assured him desperately.

"You are incredible, you know?" He looked at force user.

Ben didn't have his hat, so his jet black hair waved on wind freely. One of his big ears was clearly visible because of that. Hux remembered already every single beauty spot on his face. Especially the large one near his prominent nose. Damn, every part of his body was big. His moist lips. His eyes, darker than usual. Hux closed the distance between them. As he predicted, it was Ben's wide pupils creating this impression. And now he didn't have a choice.

Hux was holding Ben's face while kissing him deeply.

"Armitage..." murmured Ben when they separated.

Then they kissed again.

 **11\. Daisy, daisy**

Spring bloomed with all its might. Nevertheless for Ben it was an agony. Hux went on a tour with his father and Ben didn't see him in two months. The passion overflow from him, especially late at night, when he touched himself thinking about his crush. They only kissed a few times and for Ben it was never enough. This state of abstinence was terrible, he suffered real pain from undisclosed desires. His dreams were hot and full of variety visions of him making out with Armitage. Every morning Ben woke up in messy sheets, in empty bed. It gave him powerful heart aches.

Days were passing. Skywalkers worked hard preparing fields to sow corn. Ben was somehow grateful, that he had something to distract his mind. In the afternoon he used to sit on the warm stones and watch banthas eating grass. Sometimes Rey joined him with Poe and Finn. They enjoyed bonfire. In times like that Ben missed Hux even more.

One day Rey was sitting on Skywalkers' farm's fence and watched Ben and uncle Luke working with irrigation system again. Phasma came along and they both sunned themselves.

"What are ya going to do, when school ends?" Rey asked idly.

"Well, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll fly to Dantooine... or stay here. It's my last free summer after all." Phas stretched.

"Yeah... Hux is saying goodbye to school this June, right?"

"Yes, he is. He's starting the service. I heard he already signed the papers."

"Poor Ben..." Rey sighed.

"I'm sure, they will be fine. He can join the army too."

"Hm, he has predispositions... Did ya know, he trains martial arts and jedi-stuff?"

"Obi-Wan told me, he is really something. A strong force. Whatever it means..."

"Probably he will become a warrior, like Luke."

"Perhaps."

"Did you notice, he changed a little bit? His acne disappeared and also his body is more proportional."

"Yup. Our ugly duckling became... a really big raven?" Phas laughed.

"Haah! Totally a raven, yeah! But his odd facial expressions last times are funny. Did you see him daydreaming? Gosh, he's sighing like maiden."

"Love is in the air, my dear." Phas beamed.

"...what?"

"Oh, come on, he's starving for our ginger general, they've been dancing around each other since long time ago..."

"No kidding?! They're for real...?! I thought... OMG!" Rey stayed with mouth open.

"You should see Hux, when he told me they kissed..."

"Whaaaat?!"

"...his whole face was red like his hair."

"Ben, that bitch, he didn't tell me anything!" Rey gasped. "BEN! YOU...!" She shouted toward men at field.

"Shut it! No wonder, he didn't want you to know, you loud blabber. He is shy."

"Oh, fuck you, BEN! ...They did it...?"

"Rey!" Phas laughed. "Straight to the point!"

"Well, did they?"

"I don't know! But I think not yet..."

"Phas."

"What? Oh, no, Rey, what are you up to?"

"Nothing." She gave her innocent look. "I just hope Hux will come back quickly and deflower him thoroughly, because I sense a lot of tension radiating from certain force user."

"Rey!" Phas scolded her.

"That all makes sense now! Thank ya for expanding my horizons!"

"Rey, will you ever change?"

"Nope. Hey, just imagine all Hux's furloughs! They will be shagging senseless!"

"REY! I shouldn't tell you anything!"

"That's totally awesome!" Rey threw her arms into air.

 **12\. Made in heaven**

Ben thought he'll get a laugh attack and explode from happiness at the same time, when he saw Hux entering his room... through the window. It was late, so he had to choose that way in order not to attract attention.

"When did you come back?!" Ben jumped from his bed, desperately wanting to find himself closer to the ginger visitor.

"Half hour ago maybe..." Hux smiled. "I pretended to be very tired of the journey, took a bath and went straight to the bedroom..."

"...just not to yours." Raven-haired man's eyes were full of joy.

"...Looks like someone was missing me..." Hux managed to say in between a rain of kisses coming from Ben's hungry lips.

"Not at all." Force user bit his earlobe.

"You sure? Because you're definitely feeling me up right now..." Hux received hard butt-squeeze in response.

"You imagine things." Ben was working on leaving mark on ginger's neck, while his hands roamed over slim hips.

"How happened, you are so needy?" Hux's fingers glitzy played with dark locks.

"You happened." Ben licked his ear shell again. Hux already knew, the whole date won't end only with kissing.

"Were you touching yourself, while thinking of me...?" The redhead pushed forward his abdomen. Ben yelled and bit his lip. Hux captured his mouth and slid his tongue into hot insides. He felt little frustrated, Ben was already about two inches taller than him and strong as hell. Time to regained the control, he thought.

Raven-haired man landed on his bed Hux straddling him. The ginger sat right on Ben's hard-on and it felt lovely. Hux unbuttoned force user's shirt revealing well-defined chest and perking nipples begging for a bite. He took one of them in his mouth, playing with the other with his fingers. Ben was panting, his head rolled to the side. Hux quickly tore his own shirt and went back to nibbling white collarbones. Ben felt cold metal on his skin – the dog tags Armitage was wearing. Good thing, Leia wasn't home and Luke was quite deaf, because Hux had indefinable feeling, that Ben was a screamer. The warrior made sweet noises, which accumulated straight into Hux's groins.

"Armitage!" Ben exhaled and trembled.

"Kylo?" Hux stopped for a while. "You already...?" His hand rushed south to confirm his revelation, when Ben declined meeting his eyes. He slid his palm into the force user pants meeting warm, sticky mess. He groaned.

"You are my wet dreams come true, I hope you know that...!" They kissed passionately and Ben twitched ready again. Hux deprived him of pants and got up to did the same with his own. Completely naked, he went between Ben's strong legs. He collected a dose of white seed and smeared it around warrior's entrance. Hux's long fingers plunged slowly stretching the hole wide open. Ben moaned, his fists full of sheets. The redhead couldn't hold on. He took his leaking member and injected the inviting ass.

Ben cried at the beginning, but five minutes later he impaled himself on Hux loving both pain and pleasure he got. Hux held Ben's legs and admired all flushed body beneath him.

"Don't clamp, because I won't... hold it...!" Hux warned. Ben tightened even more and the redhead came with short " _OH!_ ", his head tilted. Ben followed him immediately, spurted in spasm.

Hux pulled out carefully and laid next to his raven-haired lover. Ben had his head in a crook of ginger's neck and inhaled, nuzzling sensitive skin with his prominent nose. Armitage was petting with adoration warrior's broad back.

"I wonder... why do you keep calling me _Kylo_ instead of _Ben_?" Force user whispered.

" _What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."*_

"Oh, Lord. Future First Order's Grand Marshall, naked in my bed after divine sex, reciting Shakespeare. It's mind-blowing fabulous!"

"Fuck off. Everyone has their dark moments sometimes."

"Please, have your _every_ moment with me..." Ben kissed his ribs. "But I asked seriously... Why are you still using _Kylo_?"

"Many reasons." Hux said, his mouth close to his lover's dark hair. "You let me. You like it. Nobody else is calling you like that, so I am the only one. That makes me special... Besides, in extinct language of Arkanis, _Kylo_ means a person, who is moody or expressive and somehow referring to the sky. It suits you... And its pronunciation is really nice."

"..."

"Kylo?"

"...I didn't expected such deep analyse of it... Thank you... for thinking about me."

"So... what it means to you then?"

"Well... don't laugh... When I was a kid, I had problem with learning how to read and write. The letters from _Kylo Ren_ I just remembered first..." he confessed little embarrassed.

Obviously, Hux laughed, but it sounded warm and wonderful. Ben felt... loved.

They were cuddling till the early morning. It was short before sunrise, when Hux descended through the window letting Ben miss him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**13\. Full-bloom**

"Do you have to look so damn eye-catching?" Ben groaned.

They were standing behind the scene awaiting Ben's turn for lecture about force. He didn't want to take part in reciting competition, as miss Padme insisted, but agreed for a speech on behalf of jedi community. Hux happily was on his first furlough this summer and accompanied Ben in his debut on City Hall's stage.

"Wearing my uniform was a good idea, don't you think?" Hux straighten his collar with sly smirk. Ben gave him eagle eye, hardly restraining himself from grabbing Hux's waist.

The soldier looked excellent in his service dress. The tunic was fitted perfectly to his chest and red flash went nicely with his fiery hair. The belt with wide buckle emphasised his fine midsection. Ben caught himself on thinking about Hux's long legs. In high boots they seemed to be made for kicking and running. His whole body looked incredibly fit. First Order's coat thrown over the shoulders complemented his outfit perfectly.

"I bet every girl in this hall wish to be your date tonight..." Ben growled sullenly and stroked his lover's hip discreetly.

"Stop grieving. I'm here for you. You look gorgeous..." Hux kissed him.

The redhead was right. Force user, as always, gave the impression of disturbing power and mystery. Since he grew taller his body became more proportional. The school ended also, so there was no need for tiding his hair. Pitch-black mane around his interesting face waved a little, when he moved his head. Hux again found himself spellbound with Ben's beauty spots, which moved slightly near his full lips, when he was talking. Force user wore today his regular jedi robes – black, clinging tunic with wide belt, also dark pants and cape.

"What if somebody notices us...?" Ben returned the kiss warily.

"I don't mind. Really, Kylo, who cares? Our friends knew about us earlier than we knew... I think, Leia and Luke noticed it too, long time ago."

"Yes, but... you... you are popular and have many charming admirers, so... Well, I'm... not cute at all... and this ugly scar now... it's only worse than it was..."

"Kylo, please." Hux brushed Ben's chin. "However I can't believe, you did such stupid thing and got this mark..."

"...that was an accident..."

"...it somehow looks good on you. Very. Tempting. And. Kissable." The ginger underlined his every word with peck on the red line bisecting Kylo's face. "I get a whole new scar fetish because of you."

"Don't joke..." Ben whinnied.

"Tell me..." Hux licked his lips. "Where is it ending...?" He touched the mark with his thumb. "I can only see it disappearing under your neckline..." He trailed his fingers from Kylo's neck through his chest. "Does it perhaps dive into here...?" Hux reached his abdomen with lustful whisper.

"Armitage, you..." Ben felt hot hitting his cheeks.

"Let me to find out later this evening..." Hux's breath grazed his ear. Ben wasn't able to say anything. "Go on. It's your turn." The soldier pushed him slightly.

"You like teasing me, don't you?" Ben sulked.

"Indeed. I'll be waiting for the after party." Hux winked. He squeezed force user's arm and went to the auditorium. Ben sighed heavly.

For Hux awaited reserved seat at the balcony, between Skywalkers and Phasma with her parents and brother. Rey waved like mad from the opposite, poorly tamed by her purple-haired guardian. Under the gallery were sitting Finn and Poe, both with his families, near Obi-Wan.

"My dear, Armitage!" aunt Leia greeted him with awe. "You're already at lieutenant rank!"

"Ma-am." Hux bowed.

"Good evening, young man." Luke shook his hand. "How's your duty? You are in engineering section, am I right?"

"Yes, I am, sir." He nodded with pride.

"Luke, you'll talk about it later!" Leia scolded him. "It starts!"

"So... here comes our rising star." Phas smiled when master of ceremonies announced Ben Organa. "Hope you gave him some good luck charm." She whispered to Hux.

"Yes, but he will be fine even without it." _He is very... vocal,_ he thought.

"For how long are you staying?" Phas asked.

"Till Thursday. Tomorrow we're helping uncle Luke at hay making."

"Then... don't be rough tonight." She prodded him.

"Get lost. We are not made from porcelain."

"All is fair in love and war..."

"Pssst!" Leia silenced them.

Hux aimed his sight at his lover on the stage. Ben emanated force and looked like dark and wild expanding universe. Beautiful.

"Best of luck, Kylo..." He whispered.

Ben started his speech, all eyes on him. In fact, he was able to see only Armitage's icy-blue piercing gaze reaching his heart like a shooting star.

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Long time ago in galaxy far far away...

...they lived happily ever after, because they loved each other and love conquers all.


End file.
